Sword Art Online: Alicization White Claw
by Truthio
Summary: This was a crazy idea of mine, i hope you like it


**I do not own nor am i connected with Sword Art Online. All original characters are made by me, some are an exception since they are from a diffrent story, which is not mine, i agreed with that writer that my story could happen at the same time, i really recommend you to check them out, his name is Scrambled888, definetly a better writer than me XD, the story happens only in the underworld.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hiro!"

i heard my mom calling my name from downstairs

_"_The breakfast is ready" i got up from my bed, the sun shining through the blinds, with an excitement and the need of food i open my door and go downstairs.

"Good morning mom" i said as i sat at the table

as my mom handed me my breakfast she said "You should get up earlier, i know ou still dont have a proffesion but still, you need it so it will be easier for you to get up and not get late"

"But mo-"

"no buts, im your mother and you should listen to me, you're still twelve, once you get older you could decide on your own, for now, you have to listen o me."

"sure mom..."

An Hour passes

"Stay safe" yells my mom as i go out of the house

_Now what should i do today_

_My name is Hiro, i live in the Norlangarth north empire near the mountains in a village called Arkala, in the village lives about 100 villagers, the closest town to my village is a village named Rulid, although it takes 4 days to get there...i live in a small house with my mother, although i never got to know my father, she never told me about him..._

Standing in the middle of the town i spaced out, deep in my thoughts untill i got interrupted by a shadow flying by, i look up... it was a dragon, which meant it was an Intergrity Knight, he was heading towards the mountains, where behind them...the dark territory lays...

_Huh? An intergrity knight never flew above my city, this is new_...

_i have an idea...maybe i'll go to the forest next to my city,_ _look around or something_

and with that i departed to the forest...being around the calm nature of the forest, fresh air, no loud noises...

hours go by as i walk around the forest i have walked many times, knowing all possible paths...

the day gets darker and darker...

On my way back home i felt something weird...

_What is this? Do i smell fire?!_

I get out of the forest as fast as i can...and saw a horrible sight...

"Is...that...G-Goblins?! why are they here...they shouldnt be here..."

i saw them slaughtering the villagers...burning and destroying the buildings...

I started to run towards my home...it was completely destroyed...

_M-mom? where is she?_

Suddenly i saw a huge Goblin standing next to the ruins, he noticed me and slowly started to walk towards me with an evil grin...i couldnt move...i was scared...suddenly i saw something...a sudden shadow on the ground getting bigger and bigger, i jumped as i noticed it was an intergrity knight in white armor...

_Why is he so late...its too late..._

_"_Get out of here" yelled at me the intergrity knight as he unsheathed his silver sword with a golden handle...

the goblin now with a serious look on his face says to the Intergrity Knight

"No matter who you are, an Intergrity Knight or not, i will kill you, you damn human" with those words the goblin launched towards the knight

in that moment the knight held his sword with both of his hands and said

"Enchance...armament" with those words the sword suddenly started to look distorted, suddenly a beam with the same distortion started to fly up in the air

he swinged his sword towards the goblin...the beam hitting him and the goblin falls to the ground...lifelessly, his body looking as if it was electrocuted ...

The Intergrity knight looked towards the rest of the goblins as they flee with fear...its over...

he turns around to me and says

"I told you to run"

"B-but..."

"No buts you could get hurt"

as he said that a dragon landed on the ground next to him, he sat on the dragon and flew away...without a word...

"H-HEY!" i yelled as he flew in the other direction...

"What am i supposed to do now...im alone...maybe i'll ry to get to rulid maybe seek some help, maybe some of the villagers were there...but that knight...how could he just leave me here...why did he take so long..."

* * *

**Hey again**

**i know this was kind of a uhm, weird turn of events...but it was neccesary...uh i hope you liked it XD...this is just the beggining, i know i kinda took it a bit too far, but this is my first ever story and i barely had any ideas for it, and no that knight isn't an sao character, he is an Original character created by me... i will be looking forward to write more, well less bloody events XD...but yeah...im looking forward to it, Stay Cool!**


End file.
